April fool
by Wonderfairyx
Summary: Gray search a way to take a revenge on Natsu from his prank the previous year on the 1rst April. He finally decided to cast a spell to Natsu; but Natsu isn't the one who receive the spell. And behind all this light and smoke, Gray is pretty sure, he spotted a tuft of blue hair behind him...


The first april was coming soon. And Gray needed absolutly to do a prank to Natsu, in revenge for the previous year. He still wasn't digesting the horrible joke that the son of Igneel had done to him. This day, the fire mage slipped a crab in his underwear and the joke had obviously turned into a disaster. Gray trying to hit Natsu stumbled and fell on Elfman, who accidentally crushed Erza's precious strawberry cake. The red, furious, had then donned her famous purgatory armor, she destroyed all the tables of the guild, and knocked all mages that caused the brawl before screaming her despair, and leaving them no chance to escape. The brown shivered just thinking about it. The wound he had on the top of his head didn't disappear and was also hurting him, since this day.

 _« Stop thinking about it Gray »_

He had to find a way to get his revenge from the pink haired guy. The only ingenious enough thing that came in his mind was a spell. That wasn't a bad idea in retrospect. But where could he find a corresponding spell to his idea of revenge? In a book. And who could lend him a spell book? Lévy. He had to find Levy. The little blue girl almost spent all her time in the library or on mission so she wasn't very difficult to find.

* * *

The ice mage therefore went where avid readers loved entertaining. He entered in the large lighted room filled with books of all kinds. The smell emanating from the place was strangely soft and gentle. He had always thought that libraries smelled musty, but apparently not this one. The room was even quite warm. Seated in the center of the room on a book stack was the mage words, obviously immersed in an old book. He approached her a few not decided. He didn't like places like this, he wasn't a big reader, and much less a writer. He preferred to fight or to train. And it bothered him not to feel in his usual environment.

"Here you are Levy. I was looking for you." said the brown, unaccustomed to visit the Fairy Tail archives.

"Gray! What can I do for you? "asked the little blue girl, cheerfully, looking up from her book.

"I need ... A favor from you. Could you tell me where I can find a spell book? It's for a mission... " he lied looking away, hands in his trouser pockets, that he hadn't yet removed.

He knew she wouldn't accept if it was not for a serious cause. It was serious for him, but not for the youngest of Shadow Gear, thinking of more important things.

"Sure, I'll get you that!" She said, smiling and closing her book. He breathed in relief. It worked. For a second he thought that Levy noticed that he was lying.

She got up and went on a small stepladder. She looked a few minutes on a shelf and returned a grimoire in her hand. The cover was decorated with purple and gold writing. On top he read "Spells and Black Magic".

"Here! Be careful with such spells, some are indefinitely, and may be dangerous. "Said the magician of words, holding the booklet to Gray.

"Yeah yeah ... Thanks."

In truth, the brown wasn't really listening to what Levy was saying. He was too focused on his goal of vengeance. Having taken the book, the ice mage walked towards a corner of the room and sat cross-legged. He slowly opened the grimoire and a thick layer of dust came out. How long hadn't this old trick been opened? He coughed a little and turned the pages. Transformation spell? No. Too simple. Teleport spell? No, thank you. Ah, there was what he wanted: "Spell altering memory" With that he could change the memories of Natsu and make him become his servant. He laughed at that thought. He quickly read the formula and closed the book. He savored his revenge beforehand. He got up and slowly left the guild. The first April was the following day. He was desperate to see the fire mage, behaving as if he was his master. He chuckled. After walking a long time in the streets, thinking back to his plan, slightly feeling followed, he decided to go home. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened and the disciple of Ur sank within the large dark room. He undressed and went naked under his clean and white sheets, placing the book on the bedside table and let himself being carried away in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

The next day rose, and the glow of the sun woke up the ice mage. He slowly opened his eyes dazzled by the zenith. He got out of bed and grabbed his clean pants and underpants and he wore it. He took the book in her hand and left home to go to the guild. He stepped swiftly into the hall already well animated. The mage watched the room. Natsu was surely sleeping. He sat down at the counter and ordered an iced sake to the barmaid. After a few minutes she returned his order by hand. The brown sipped his drink in no time until the pink pointed the tip of his nose. He finally arrived half an hour later with Lucy. He stood up proudly and opened the book, and then approached towards the son of Igneel. He plunged his eyes on the form, and read it.

"Hi Gray! What is this book? "Asked the blonde beside the fire mage, observing the brown.

But this one didn't hear. And he didn't see either Juvia, which was watching the brown and dreaming bout him.

"Memoriale tuum mihi sis mutationes nunc monimentum tenemur ..." muttered softly the ice mage, reading the formula.

A blinding blue light shot out through the guild and dazzles all mages of Fairy Tail for a few seconds. A huge cloud of white smoke escaped through the hall. Gray smiled, eager to see the head of Natsu. Unfortunately when the light and the smoke disappeared, it wasn't the expected result. Indeed, on the ground was a large blue tuft; It couldn't be Natsu. And looking down, he saw a young woman with blue and long curly hair unconscious on the floor, which was no other than Juvia. Panicked, he rushed towards her lifeless body and shook her vigorously, trying to wake her.

"Hey Juvia wake up, don't do this to me please, don't..."

Seeing no reaction from her, he looked around. Everyone was watching with an air of misunderstanding in their gaze. He suddenly felt embarrassed but he had to leave it aside to take care of his partner. He gently picked her up and yelled:

"Go get Poliussyca! I would tell you what happened later..."

He felt silly. He had surely mispronounce the formula and it had fallen on the poor Juvia. He had art and how to make suffer all those he loved. He sighed and gently laid her on the bed, trying not to rush. When the hemite came growling, she demanded an explanation of what happened. The brown quickly mumbled that he wanted to make a joke spell cast to his friend; but it hadn't gone as planned, and it was Juvia who had paid the consequences.

"What spell did you use, you idiot?" grumbled the apothecary flipping through the pages of books that Gray had handed him.

"The spell altering memory. I have spoken only the third sentence ..."

The old woman didn't look up and walked towards the unconscious girl. She made several tests to see if all was well with the water mage. She returned a few minutes later with a sigh.

"She's fine and she woke up. She's a little stunned and lost for the moment, but her health is not in danger. She was very lucky, a mispronounced spell can have very serious consequences …" whispered the alter-ego of Grandine.

The ice mage let out a sigh of relief. So he arose from the chair he was sitting and walked to where the blue was, before a pressure on his wrist retain him. He turned his head and saw the serious frown of Poliussyca.

"Minute, I'm not finished. It also seems that the spell affected her memory." She blurted.

Gray frowned in turn. The spell had well and truly hit her? The feeling of anxiety that felt the brown towards Juvia, having left him a few seconds before, came back. He felt a lump in his throat, and the muscles of her abdomen knotted.

"I let you go check by yourself the stupid and pretty mistake you've done. And know that you can always run to have my help you to repair the damage you caused, I won't help you if her health is not in danger. On this, I am leaving, I lost enough time like that. " continued the friend of the master , in going, growling.

After a few seconds remained frozen, mouth open, Gray shook his head to recover his ideas He had to face the enormous blunder he had made and its consequences. He swallowed and walked to where the girl was. On arriving, he saw the look of Juvia light up and a huge smile forming on her face, while a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he said in a worried voice, sitting next to her.

She stared at him for several seconds, while her lower lip trembled, before flowing on Gray, and she suddenly hugged him sobbing bitterly. The brown began to panic, never knowing what to do about a girl crying.

"Oh Juvia is a terrible wife she's sorry, she worried Gray-sama!" cried the young woman, shaking against the brown. "B-but ... Juvia promises that she will be forgiven ..." she said sensually, and in a very unusual way, by grinding the strap of her blue dress, and ceasing to cry.

Gray frowned, troubled by the behavior of his partner. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She seemed more open and a bit more serious. And she was suddenly gone crying to another attitude much less modest than the one that usually wears Juvia.

"Juvia, what are you doi..." he began before being cut by the lips of the blue girl landing on his.

A pleasant feeling ran through his body. He didn't dare to move. A fireworks of flavors sparkled in his mouth. His senses were all in action together. He smelled of where he was the sweet scent of his blue haired teammate. It's out of breath, he finally broke the kiss. He let out a sigh. He still couldn't believe it. Juvia had kissed him. And he didn't reject her. He blinked and pinched his arm to make sure it was all real.

"Gray-Sama's kisses are always so delicate ..." she blurted breathlessly.

He didn't understand anything. So he stood up from the bed, leaving Juvia, and walked to the guild hall, where he sat at the bar, taking himself his drink. Mirajane was wiping, as usual, a glass, and don't really notice the ice mage. She jumped when he asked her a question:

"What happens to Juvia? Her behaviour is weird. She's weird ..." he mumbled to the white haired girl, thinking back to what had happened to him, shocked.

"Didn't Polyussica tell you? It seems that Juvia's memories have been altered by the spell you cast, and therefore, Juvia thinks she's you wife, and that you're married."

The mage looked incredulous and almost even choke on his liquor.

"It's a joke, right? You made me a joke because it's the first April huh?" He asked, forcing a laugh and looking around, ready to hear someone shout "April Fool".

But looking at the white in her eyes he saw that she was serious. His smile faded immediately. He sighed. Obviously it was on him that it fell ... Well, anyway fate would vanish soon. So there wasn't any real trouble, right?

"Oh, and Gray, the master asked me to tell you that as punishment for trying to hurt a friend, it would be up to you to take care of Juvia until the spell is canceled, and therefore to doesn't rush her and her new memories, you must play the game and pretend Juvia is your wife. And if you don't like that decision, Erza and I will personally take care of your case, if you see what I mean." said the demon girl with a big smile on her face, before serving a table.

Oh man, he was in so much trouble...

* * *

W: So here is the end of the first chapter of "April Fool" a Gruvia story (maybe a bit of other pairing but we'll see) I love sooo much torture Gray with loooove and all that stuff because I know he usually freak out with that subject. xD Next chapter will surely be the first day as Juvia's husband with a lot of kisses and a lot of looooove

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of April Fool, let a trace of your passage! Kiss xxoxox

(Sorry if my english is a bit approxiamative it's not my first language!)


End file.
